1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan duct, and more particularly to a fan duct for heat dissipation which facilitates removal of heat from an electronic device by forced air convection.
2. Related Art
Developments in today""s highly information-intensive society have led to remarkable improvements in performances of electronic devices. During operation of the devices, large amounts of heat are often produced. This can deteriorate operational stability. Typically, a heat sink is attached to an outer surface of an electronic device to facilitate removal of heat therefrom. A fan is often attached to the heat sink to provide forced convection therefrom. This kind of assembly has limited effectiveness, because most convected air stays inside a surrounding computer enclosure. As contemporary computers become smaller and smaller, less and less airspace is being provided inside computer enclosures. Dissipating heat merely within an enclosure is becoming less and less effective. Hence, air convection to space outside a computer enclosure has been developed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,697 discloses a conventional heat dissipation assembly. A fan is attached to a heat sink, and a fan duct connects the fan to space outside a computer enclosure. Unfortunately, the fan duct is attached to the fan using screws, which is unduly complicated and cumbersome. Furthermore, the fan duct does not entirely cover the fan. Thus air easily leaks out, which lowers the efficiency of air convection.
An improved fan duct which overcomes the above problems of the related art is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fan duct which is easily assembled.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fan duct which increases heat convection efficiency.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a fan duct for heat dissipation of the present invention includes a hollow clasp, a base, and a flexible pipe connecting the hollow clasp and the base. The hollow clasp includes a hollow first connecting portion connected to an end of the flexible pipe, a hollow funnel portion, and an upper disc attachable to a computer enclosure. The base has a body receiving a fan therein. A pair of catches depends from two opposite sides of the body, to engage with a bottom surface of the fan. The base also has a hollow second connecting portion connected to an opposite end of the flexible pipe, thereby attaching the fan duct to the fan. The flexible pipe is made of pliable material, so that its length and shape can be adjusted according to a particular inner configuration of the enclosure.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with the attached drawings, in which: